


酒酿圆子

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 周九良生日联文, 客栈小伙计良x客栈老板堂, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >炖一碗十全大补汤给小周庆生加餐。>跟 @蜜糖馅的三土 太太的联文。太太负责走心，我负责走肾。





	酒酿圆子

>>前情提要在这里：[【良堂】我可喜欢他了 he小甜饼](http://wojiaoliuguihuaer.lofter.com/post/1f180fbc_1c6e94986)

今儿个应该是个顶好的好日子。

宜会亲访友。宜嫁娶。宜表白。宜鸳鸯帐底卧鸳鸯。

周九良先把醉得迷迷瞪瞪的孟鹤堂扶在椅子上坐好，然后便噼里啪啦地开始关客栈的门窗。

“……九良，咋啦？该打烊了吗？……嗝。”一晚上先是委屈巴巴然后又突然喜从天降的孟老板被自己刚刚升格为情郎的小伙计搞得有点懵。

早知道就不喝那么些酒了，好歹留点眼力见儿去分辨一下周九良到底是被逼无奈还是真的忽然开窍？虽然以他家的条件包人家吃软饭也不是不可以，但是，可是，但可是……

“你若是不愿，也不用勉——！！？？”最后一个字还未说出便被天旋地转地抡到了半空。

完全跟不上节奏的孟鹤堂给周九良轻轻松松地拦腰抗上了肩，大头朝下，还没来得及合拢的小嘴巴正磕在对方后背坚实的疙瘩肉上，“……干，你干什么啊……嗝。”

“干你。”周九良大手拍了拍肩膀上的小屁股，然后三步并两步地直奔二楼上房。

前脚尖开门。后脚跟关门。

一手挽开轻飘飘的床纱，喜鹊登枝的拔步床上正巧铺了一床簇新的红绫被。

直到被扔进锦绣堆儿里的时候孟鹤堂仍控制不住地打着酒嗝，整个人软绵绵热乎乎，腻如脂玉的肌肤上微沁着汗意，好似刚刚被盛到碗里的一枚酒酿圆子，而周九良本人就是那根盛他的勺儿。

可佳肴在手的小伙计突然就不知道从哪里下嘴。

——是我先脱还是先给孟哥脱？

——是先脱褂子？还是先脱水裤？

——我能用嘴吗？还是头一回只能用手？

——我该正面上还是侧面上还是后面上？

事出突然毫无准备的周九良一时间脑子嗡嗡的，脸上的表情纠结得像当初算错了店里一两银子的账一样，落到孟鹤堂的眼里却是误会了周九良还是嫌弃他是个男的，一时间心里又憋屈又不忿。

“……哼！嘴里说着喜欢我，你哪里有喜欢我……”孟鹤堂边说边挺着腰从被子上坐了起来，借着酒意盖脸，更一把将周九良推个仰倒，小手一拉对方的大手正合在自己的胸脯肉上，“——你是不是嫌我胸不够大？……可我，我腰细啊！不信你摸摸，你摸摸你孟哥！”一行说一行牵着周九良空闲的另一只手往自己玲珑的腰杆儿上放，垂坠感极佳的长衫因此被揉出一抹极勾人的褶皱，拉拉扯扯间俱是自作虐尤不知的阴影。

“而且我觉得我屁股还是挺翘的……”不知死活的孟鹤堂微拧着身子还要给自己今晚的初夜填上最大的一根干柴。

于是话音未落就又是一阵天旋地转，浑身上下邪火乱窜的周九良忍无可忍地把他的酒酿圆子又掀回了炕上。

——先脱孟哥的。

——先脱裤子。

——我既用手又用嘴。

——我先正面上一回再侧面上一回再背面上一回。

瞬间做好了决定的小伙计先弯下腰把东家一直瞎嘚啵的两片小嘴唇吃进嘴里，紧接着便两手掏进了大褂儿直摸到水裤儿的裤腰带。

“孟哥，让我先看看屁股有多翘吧？”周九良亲着吻着将前面这句话一个字一个字地全吐在孟鹤堂的嘴角，然后便不容功夫地将对方的下半身剥了个溜干净。

孟鹤堂嘴里呜呜着被搡进一条不属于自己的舌头，两腿之间也悉悉索索地塞进一只又大又有劲儿的手。小伙计长着薄茧的手掌时轻时重地侍弄着自己快乐的起源，细致周到，不一会儿便令那一根东西激动得直跳。

……不是要看屁股吗？这哪里是，屁股？……混沌成浆糊的思绪刚走到这一处便被人撩开了已湿了一大块的门襟，本来紧紧并在一处蹭动的大腿也让人扳住膝弯掰开了卡在了对方的腰侧。整个身体大敞四开任人采撷的模样激得孟鹤堂眼皮子都羞红了——这下真的是在看屁股了，但从来都是精神的巨人行动的矮子的孟老板显然难以承受，于是挣扎着便要把红绫被往下半身盖。

可猴急的小伙计早已俯下身去，所以被子好巧不巧地正把人盖在了里面。孟鹤堂又是惊慌又是难耐地感受着微烫的气息一点点地向自己的要害处移动，两手哆哆嗦嗦地扽着被子边边掀起来又不敢摁下去又不愿，“……九，九良……别……”欲拒还迎的娇呼出口的同时腿根一阵刺痛，是被咬了，紧接着又是一阵麻痒，是被舔了。

再然后就整个大腿内侧的软肉都一点点地变得又麻又痒起来，也不知是什么癖好所致，周九良像在品尝什么可口佳肴一样地把眼前所见的每一寸肌肤都吮进嘴里反复地品尝。孟鹤堂的一捧窄胯虚悬在褥子上无助地款摆，腰线以下的每一块骨骼似乎都酸软到变形。被子里的小伙计的唇舌正一点点地向着他最羞耻的部位移动，就快碰到了，已经…已经碰到了！孟鹤堂颤抖地咬紧嘴唇试图忍住声音，然而并不能够，超越常识之外的快感潮水一般地将他瞬间吞没。

“——呀！……啊……啊啊……呜呜……”

孟鹤堂的那根东西终于被自己可喜欢可喜欢的那个人含进了嘴里，被从根部慢慢地舔到头部，被绕着圈圈淫猥地钻弄尖端的小孔，被包住了上下咂弄，被吞至最深处使劲嘬吸。太舒服了也太激烈了，和下面汩汩流出的不知是什么液体一齐滑落的是濒临极限的泪水。叫得快要喘不上气的孟老板艰难地挪动了一下酸软的腰部，妄想能够稍稍缓和一下潮涌的攻势，然而却被早就蛰伏在腿根处的大手一下子兜住了臀部的软肉，一边惩罚性地大力捏弄一边恶劣地往上托了托——

“……啊啊啊啊啊……呀！…忍不住了……放开放开———！”

终于还是一塌糊涂地喷了出来，也不知喷到了哪里，太羞耻了，连想都不敢想。

时间过了几秒钟抑或是几小时，莽撞又能干的小伙计终于大发慈悲地从被子里钻了出来。映入眼帘的首先是孟鹤堂又是眼泪又是口水的湿漉漉的一张脸，之前揽着他胳膊喊着喜欢的那个张牙舞爪的泼辣劲儿已经全不见了，嘴里呜呜咽咽得只剩下毫无意义的又娇又软的气声儿。大大的杏眼迷茫地瞪着帐子顶儿，本就喝到半空的大脑因着方才的高潮早已泻尽了最后一丝儿神志。周九良仍留在对方私处的右手轻轻抚上人家无力合拢的大腿根，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤之下的筋肉还在一下下地轻微抽搐着……

——我再干下去是不是有点不妥当？万一孟哥清醒了以后后悔了怎么办？

周九良一手摸着自己的裤腰带一手揉着对方正发着热的股缝，只犹豫了比眨眼还要短暂的瞬间，然后便急头白脸地扯脱了自己的裤子，同时又凶又狠把中指顶进了下面那张小嘴。

“嗯——！胀……胀得慌……里面……胀……”

理智的那一半身体早已进入沉睡的孟鹤堂坦率地倾吐出最真实的感受，虽然词汇量匮乏的可怜，但湿答答黏糊糊的小嗓门对于初开荤的周九良而言简直是最顶级的吸引。他略有些粗鲁地翻转着手腕，一忽儿挺直了手指快速地冲顶一忽儿又弯曲了指尖摁揉内里的褶皱，同时弓着留在外面的几根手指，拿略嫌坚硬的指节恶劣地蹭弄柔嫩的会阴和穴口。从未受过如此虐待的敏感的花蕊本来应该是难受的，然而前半夜的酒精麻醉了主人名为痛觉的神经末梢，却把快乐的感知能力原原本本地保留了下来，逼着人坦白，迫着人享受。

“……嗯！……呀……里面……里面……”

紧闭着眼睛的孟鹤堂难耐地喘出自己的渴望。

“来了孟哥，是不是这里？这里最想要对吗？”

努力取悦着对方的周九良一举一动全凭本能。

既然越揉越软越揉越开的穴肉代表着应该再多给人家一点，那么刚一触及便抽搐着缩紧的那一小点肿块儿便必然意味着需要反复疼爱。所以便把刚插进去的三根手指都推了上去，略有些粗糙的指肚挤挤挨挨地全抵在那一处又点又戳。甬道深处的花心里有什么甜甜的汁液涌出来了，一股一股地浇在小伙计忙碌碌的指缝间。周九良晓得自己摸到了好地方了，于是更加食髓知味地反复重复之前的动作，“………咿呀！……呜呜……坏，坏了……”完全不明白自己正被怎样玩弄的醉醺醺的酒酿圆子无助地踢动着细白的两条小腿，然后没过多会儿就又被挑弄得泻了人满手。

再难忍耐的周九良终是挺着腰把孟鹤堂的两条腿扛上了肩。当他把圆滚滚地蘑菇头缓缓楔入眼前红彤彤的蜜花的瞬间，他竟有种自己已在梦里这么干过千百遍的错觉。也许真的是了，在他的潜意识里早就妄想过把这枚香香软软的小年糕吞吃入腹，但他不自信的理智却禁锢着他虚耗着了这许多年。

不过也不算晚，从今往后他有的是时间去细细补偿他的小东家，哪怕人酒醒之后反悔了也不怕——不是总不知死活地煽风点火夸自己身体不错吗？那么哪怕光靠干，他也有信心把人干得心服口服。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！……胀……不要……太深……撑坏了！……肚子撑坏了……”

本还处在不应期的小圆子突然直着脖子拼命地叫。

“乖，没坏，还嘬着呢。”

坏心的小伙计擎着他胯下的大勺子一下重似一下的往馅儿心里舀，越舀那蜜汁就流得越多。

光溜溜的被架得老高的两条大腿徒劳地开合，半硬着的肉棍撅在小腹上，稀稀拉拉地被里面无休止的顶弄而不住地吐出清液。因着莹白肌肤的衬托而益发显眼的绯红的手印儿和吻痕一个摞一个，且随着周九良动作幅度的加大而逐渐扩散至腰腹以上。

早就被涎水浸得湿透的领襟儿也被扯开了，被快感刺激得晕红一片的锁骨连着胸脯全露了出来。周九良一边沉着腰狠顶一边手捂在乳肉上大力地揉弄，“——孟哥，我觉得你的胸不小了，我再多揉揉还可以更大……”话音未落便觉得下身那处突然被痉挛着绞紧，于是便没命地下死劲儿穿凿了起来。

“恩呀……九良……坏了……下面破了！…啊！……”

精疲力竭的孟鹤堂一边颠三倒四的喊着上面这些字句一边摇着头哭叫，可这样的行止除了勾得爷们儿狂性大发以外半点儿别的作用也没有。身体倍儿棒的周九良如是这般又弄了几十下，方依依不舍地挨紧了穴心里的好地方射了出来。被正中靶心的孟鹤堂哽咽着拱起腰承受，然后颤抖着交待出又一轮热情。

“孟哥，我也可喜欢你啦……”

周九良搂紧了孟鹤堂喜滋滋地表白，然后深吸一口气，把人小心翼翼地翻了个面。

还有两回。

————————

诸位看得开心吗？反正作者开心啦。

小周也开心。所以皆大欢喜。

孟鹤堂：没人问问我吗？


End file.
